Los poemas de Maka
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: -¡No! -grito desesperada, solo logro esconderse al darse cuenta que su perdición habia llegado, que el estuviera leyendo aquella libreta era lo mismo que declararsele y ella no estaba lista para ello- ¡Ignora lo que dice, ignoralo! Serie de drabbles!
1. First Poem

_**¡H**ello Girls!_

_**Ñ**añaña, se que tengo cosas inconclusas -siempre lo tengo Dx- pero les aviso que el capitulo de Hey, te amo, va a la mitad y estoy super-duper inspirada para el ultimo de Northern lights ¡No desesperen! Maximo la proxima semana con uno de ellos Dx!_

_**M**uajajaja! -rayos de fondo- ¡Serie de drabbles!_

_**E**scuchaba una canción de porta, y no se, asdf x3_

_**S**oul Eater NO me pertenece -TToTT- Le pertenece a su creados Atushi-sama!_

_**D**isfruten de sentimientos._

_**Y** disfruten de un poema al descubierto._

* * *

><p>Hojeo el cuaderno con desinterés, recordando el sentimiento escrito en cada una de ellas, suspirando debes en cuando. Una mano cerro con fuerza su pequeña libreta, causando una gran molestia en la chica, por quien fuera que hubiera echo.<p>

-¡Hey! -grito molesta, para luego levantar la vista y perderse en aquellos ojos carmesí.

-Come-libros -musito sonriente- Te saldrán honguitos en la cabeza.

-¡No es algo que te incumba, Soul! -le reclamo arrebatandole su libreta y escondiéndola un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Que tienes ahí? -le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Nada que te importe -le dijo retadora, escondiendo la libreta detrás suyo.

-Vamos Maka... -se acerco a ella amenzadoramente, provocando un leve sonrojo en su bello rostro.

-A-alejate... -musito nerviosa, mientras su espalda chocaba débilmente contra la pared.

Musito un leve _"mierda_" al sentir como los brazos del chico se ponían a un costado de su rostro, el sentimiento de desvanecerse era demasiado, en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Cayo de rodillas al suelo y soltó la libreta inconscientemente, Soul aprovecho el momento y tomo agilmente la libretita, para luego correr lejos de ella.

-¡No! -grito estirando un brazo, ya era tarde, Soul leía el primer _poema_, de la libreta de «Poemas y sentimientos de Maka Albarn ». Los colores subieron al rostro de la rubia, mientras corria desesperada por el salón buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

* * *

><p><em>Mis mejillas se colorean de carmín al verte.<em>

_Carmín como tus ojos, tus bellos ojos en los que cada vez que veo, me pierdo._

_Me pregunto yo, a veces ¿Estará bien sentir esto?_

_Mi corazón acelerado con tan solo tu presciencia._

_Cuando me salvas, cuando das tu vida por mi._

_¿Crees que me gusta? ¿Verte en peligro?_

_Prefiero, miles de veces, morir en tu lugar._

_¡Te amo!_

_¿Por qué no logras notarlo?_

_¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!_

_Desde que te vi en aquella habitación, tocando aquel piano negro, con una sonrisa siniestra en tu rostro._

_¡Te amo!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y<strong>a lo notaron? Los poemas no son lo mio xd_

_**A**sdf, creo que ya lo saben, se tratara de los poemas que Soul va descubriendo dentro de la libretita de Maka, los drabbles son capitulos cortitos, ya que cada capitulo tiene algo que ver con el anterior._

_**N**o se que decir ._._

_:**D**_

_**A**hora, un poco de espacio publicitario (?) No, no les bromeo xD_

_**- - - - -E**spacio publicitario (?**)- - - - - - **_

_**¡C**omunidad Soul Eater de Fanfiction!_

_**P**ara todas aquella personas que les guste Soul Eater y que por logica estén en fanfiction~!_

_**c**omunidadffse . foroactivo . org/ (Quiten espacios)_

_**¡E**ntren! :B_

_**- - - -F**in Espacio Publicitario (?**)- - - - **_

_**E**so me dio verguenza Dx_

_**¡C**ada review hace que Maka este un pelin mas cerca de ser la novia de Soul!_

_**¡G**aaaaoooow!_

_**H**ime!_

_P**D:** Cualquier cosa friki que se vea extraña ¡Avisen! Es que el friki de word me cambia cosas xd_


	2. Second Poem

_**D**isclamer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, Excalibur comeria gente y Black Star seria un Dios, y habria SoulxMaka hasta en la sopa..._

_**A**dvertencia: No se como hacer un poema decente, con suerte puedo hacer un capitulo moderadamente presentable._

_**¡H**ello my girls~!_

_**G**racias a **L**iz. I'm (Huy, gracias, disfruta ;D). **M**ary Eruka Evans (Seamos malas! Pobre Maka, pero que Soul lo lea es tentador (?) Disfruta Mary-chan~!). **K**asumi-Keiko11 (Inspiracion? -le lanza toneladas- Yo tengo harta, aquí -le muestra sobres de inspiración en polvo :B- Everybody feel this way, it's okay (8)). **D**ipi-chan (Joder, tu eres de pocas palabras? xDD). **j**uliacoolgirl11 (Por un momento queria que no supiera! Pero luego fue como "Nunca tan tonto, verdad? D:") y a **A**londra-denive por los reviews :3, y a los que agregaron a favoritos too~!_

_**I** won't make you lose more time~!_

_**D**isfruten de... asdf :D_

* * *

><p>Su fino rostro demostró el nerviosismo y miedo que sentía por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Soul levantó su mirada de la pequeña libreta y buscó los ojos jades de la rubia, que rápidamente se había escondido entre uno de los mesones del salón.<p>

-¿Maka...? -ni el sabia que pregunta formularia, pero la idea de no saber el paradero dentro del salón de la rubia, le desesperaba.

La posición incomoda en la que había quedado, no le ayudaba demasiado con su objetivo de esconderse. Gimió de dolor al golpearse contra una de las patas de la mesa de algún alumno, en el rostro del albino, la sonrisa triunfal no se hizo esperar.

-¿Así que estos...? -sonrió levemente sonrojado, la idea de la chica derritiéndose por el no se le hacia mas que tentadora.

-¡Callate, idiota!

El albino rió suavemente, mientras disfrutando de los nervios y desesperación que sabia que la chica sentía, cambio suavemente la pagina. Oyó un chillido de desesperación, que la misma Maka se encargo de acallar.

* * *

><p><em>Joder, joder, joder.<em>

_¿Porque?_

_Otra vez, la miras a ella._

_¿Y yo que?_

_Ni que su sonrisa fuera tan bella._

_Tus ojos rojos en su figura._

_Mi mirada jade observa con amargura._

_¿Como logro vivir yo con esta pena?_

_Si vivir a tu lado ya es una condena._

_Ahora que mi corazón palpita apresurado._

_Me doy cuenta de cuanto te he amado._

_Eres un completo idiota._

_Que por un par de piernas se descoloca._

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>on't know what to say._

_**A**dvertí, que **no** se hacer poemas, no molesten èwe_

_**¿U**n review para que Soul y Maka se vuelvan novios mas pronto?_

_**¡G**aaaooow!_

_**H**ime _


	3. Third Poem

_**D**isclamer: Soul Eater no me pertence, la historia si porque soy poderosa(?)_

_**¡H**ey!_

_**H**oli girls._

_**C**hilenas sabrán, hoy hay marcha en plaza italia -w-, y pues... ¡No fuí al colegio!_

_**E**ngrupí a mi mami con que me daba miedo -aunque plaza italia quede a media hora de mi colegio xd- así que hoy, no fui 8D_

_**Y** Aunque debería estar estudiando -al igual que ustedes(?)- me decidi a hacer un capi de esto... y talvez, mas tarde comienzo/termino el de 'This is not wonderlan' Quizas, solo quizas._

_**W**ell, mis estimadas, tengo ¡Que volar!(?), y estudiar fisica, para que más ._._

_**N**o tendre tiempo de contestar reviews :c_

_**P**ero, ¡Gracias a **Alexiel evans** (Nee-chan~), **the-lady-of-darkness-97** (Prisci! Ya acabaremos la pelea en FB(?)), **Liz I'm**, **Yuna**, **Kasumi-Keiko11** (-la amodorosea mucho-), **Dipi-chan**, **Kabegami Amateratsu** (-admira a Kabe-chan desde su sillita de pc(?)), **The emptiness**, **Prantz evans**, **Kaoru240**, **Kio eater evans** y **Nikolas Sur**! Wow...si sé contar (cosa poco probable debido a mis notar en mate) son** 12** reviews! que feliz *-*! _

_**B**ueno ¡Disfruten del drabble!_

_**Y** disfruten de..._

_**S**oul: ¿¡Que mierda hace este paranoico ahí!_

_**S**oul lo ha dicho todo... ._._

_***Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Kasu-chan -abrazos- por nuestros cinco meses como técnica/arma :3!**_

* * *

><p>Caminó lentamente, los chillidos eran cada vez mas potentes, se estaba acercando a ella.<p>

-Makita~ -ronroneo dulcemente, la chica se estremeció.

-F-fuera... -cerro los ojos y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho.

¿Donde mierda se había metido la Maka 'fuerte' en estoy jodidos momentos?

Al parecer, había desaparecido del mapa.

Esos ojos rojizos la pillaron desprevenida, pego un salto.

-¡Soul! -el chico estaba enfrente suyo.

-Maka~ -él ya sabia para quienes eran aquellos 'intentos de poemas'.

Maka se echo hacia adelante, intentando alcanzar la pequeña libreta, que estaba en manos de Soul, pero gracias a la cercanía, cerca a Maka.

Joder.

Soul se acerco, de no ser por sus reflejos, los labios del albino habrían terminado sobre los de la ojijade.

Solo acabaron en su mejilla.

Se alejo rápidamente, y antes de que Soul lo notara, se escondió nuevamente.

-Joder Maka, ¿realmente quieres que siga leyendo para que salgas de donde quiera que estés? -no contestó.

-Aquí vamos... -Soul suspiró.

* * *

><p><em>Esa sonrisa tan bella.<em>

_Que no les dedicas a ellas._

_Esas rozas rojo carmesí._

_Que solo me recuerdan a la persona, ante la cual caí._

_Pero estos ojos dorados._

_Que me encandilan por si solos._

_Y que me hacen olvidar, a la persona a la que prometí amar._

_Pero no puedo, no puedo, no puedo._

_Te doy las gracias y te digo hasta luego._

_¿Sera mejor enamorarse del chico que cuida mi corazón, mejor a como lo hace **él**?_

* * *

><p>Le miró atentamente, sorprendido.<p>

¿Qué?

¿Entregar su corazón a alguien más?

Peor.

¿¡Acaso hablaba del asimétrico de Death the Kid! ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>í, Kid ._._

_**¡N**o me aguante!_

_**N**ecesitaba de este jodido triangulo xD_

_**A**hora, no se sabe de cuando son los poemas, entonces, ¿Hace cuanto que Maka empezó a caer por Kid? ¿Seguira enamorada de Soul? ¿Donde mierda está Kid en estos momentos?_

_**L**os dejare con la duda ;3_

_**¿U**n review para que Soul y Maka se vuelvan novios mas pronto?_

_**¡G**aaaooow!_

_**H**ime_


	4. Fourth Poem

_**D**isclamer: Soul Eater no me pertence, la historia sí porque soy topisima y tengo el poder sobre todo(?) oknot. _

_**¡H**ey girls!_

_**T**odavía no pasa una semana desde la ultima actualización, así que me siento bien ;3_

_**G**racias a: **Liz I'm, Cheethan Black **(omg, me quieres tirar a plaza italia xddd), **Alondra-denieve **(Cierto? Soul celoso por Kid es de lo más topisimo~), **Nikolas Sur**, **Soul3Evans**(Ay, a mi no me apasiona el makaxkid, pero el trio de SoulxMakaxKid me mata *-*), **Night Whisper-6 **(jiji, Maka ya esta fluorecente como un tomate~), **Kasumi Keiko-11** (Shi! tienes los derechos(Y) Sí! Te queremos en face! O tendre que seguir haciendome pasar por la arma de Alexiel-nee-chan ._.! -no le gusta ser usada por alguien que no sheas tú- Ow, me necesitas :3! -feliz- Aqui como hace frio, las piscinas estan cerradas -elmo sale detras de su silla- elmo sabe donde vives~ -P-chan sale corriendo desesperada porque elmo la acosa(?)-), **Kaoru240 **(Yey! Otra chilena **, cuidate ;3), **NOELxD** (-Kid sale de la nada- es que mi casa todavía no esta simetrica D8! -se va- gracias por el review ;3), **Mary Eruka Evans** (Hime...chii? -recuerdos, recuerdos- yo les decía así a mis amigas hace un tiempo **! Nop, no hay problema Mary-chan ;3 -tuviste las reacciones que justo ella queria que tuvieras- tengo el poder de dejarte wtf! xD, aunque ahora no esta tan genial xD, mira! otro triangulo, tu amas el fic, yo te amodoroseo a ti, y... el fic me ama a mi? D: (?) xD), **Maka de la Paz, XxNenisCullenxX **(-rio mucho con tu review- si, tenemos el poder del SoulxMaka xD)_

_**D**isfruten del cuarto poema!_

_**Y** disfruten, del sufrimiento~(?)_

* * *

><p>Se quedó estático.<p>

Y luego se volteó para mirarla fijamente.

Aquellos ojos rojos penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Gruñó.

Justo ese era el poema que él no debía ver.

Era prohibido, casi tabú.

Bueno, para ella así lo era.

Él dio unos pasos, en su dirección.

-¿Maka? –ella gruñó de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –le espetó, después de todo, estaba casi registrando su diario de vida.

-¿Estás enamorada de Kid? –se paralizó.

Ese poema era de hace un mes.

Cuando Soul comenzó a salir con esa chica sin cerebro de dos cursos más que ellos.

Se sintió destrozada, a él no le importó.

¿Era su idea o ahora él le pedía explicaciones?

Frunció el ceño.

_Ni lo sueñes Evans._

-¿Y a ti qué te importa si estoy o no enamorada de Kid?

Soul gruñó.

-Si estoy aquí, preguntándote es porque claramente me importa, tonta.

Maka bufó.

-Vale, vale –dijo ella- en los momentos en que me dejaste, Kid estuvo ahí.

Soul frunció el ceño y saltó a otra página.

* * *

><p><em>Ese cruce de miradas.<em>

_Fue el permiso de que hablaras._

_Un 'te quiero' inocente._

_Una mirada muy hiriente._

_Un beso mal enfocado._

_No era el receptor indicado._

_Ella siempre lo supo._

_El creyó que tenía cupo._

_Bajo el sol riendo tontamente._

_Otra pareja se besaba inminente._

_Ella lo sabía, él no la quería._

_Él besaba a otra._

_¿Y ella? ¿Quería al que estaba enfrente suyo?_

_Solo eran dos letras._

_Si._

* * *

><p><em>Esto es lo que pasa, cuando mesclas mis estudios de Historia y de Lenguaje... al mismo tiempo.<em>

_También porque este finde queria subir algo, y aunque tengo el capi de This is Not Wonderland... estoy en casa de mis abuelos, y no traje mi pendrive._

_Así que... el martes o el miercoles se los doy._

_Probablemente el miercoles, que acabo examenes y salgo de vacaciones._

_¿Qué les parecio? No me sentí del todo satisfecha, pero ahí esta._

_Voy a comer cebollas en escabeche... *-*..._

_**¿U**n review para que Soul y Maka se vuelvan novios mas pronto?_

_**¡G**aaaooow!_

_**H**ime_


	5. Fifth Poem

_**D**isclamer: Soul Eater no me pertence, la historia sí porque soy topisima y tengo el poder sobre todo(?) oknot._

_**¡H**ey girls!_

_**H**oli Shicas(?)_

_**a**dasda, ando con poco tiempo :C_

_**D**isfruten de... el quinto poema :3?_

**_5to poema!_**

* * *

><p>En el momento en que la puerta se abrió de golpe, Soul y Maka se petrificaron en su lugar.<p>

-Maka... -dijo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Qué quieres... -Soul hizo una pausa, miró el lugar donde Maka se mantenía escondida, estiró los brazos enfrente de ella-,... Kid?

Death the Kid soltó una carcajada.

-Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío, Soul.

Maka cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿Es qué acaso era un trofeo?

-¿Te refieres a Maka? -Soul rió forzadamente-, Su corazón solo me pertenece a mí, y así será siempre.

-¿A sí? Pues que yo sepa aquello no te importó en lo más mínimo cuando aquella chica de segundo se fijó en ti -Soul gruñó, Kid sonrió complacido-. ¿Quien estrechó a Maka entre sus brazos mientras lloró? ¿Quien la consoló? ¿Quien la besó dulcemente cuando lo único que quería era amor?

El albino empuñó las manos con fuerza, dispuesta a lanzarse encima del hijo de Shinigami para darle una paliza, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, Maka salió de su esconde.

-Silencio. -dijo tajante.

-Maka... -susurraron ambos.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando no podía más que llorar.<em>

_Tu apareciste decidido a jugar._

_Tus labios me besaron sin permiso._

_Y tus brazos me estrecharon sin previo aviso._

_Perdón, perdón, no te puedo amar._

_Querido amigo, conmigo ya no pueden jugar._

_No soy para ti._

_Nunca sentiré por ti, lo que por él sentí._

_Perdón, perdón, no dejo de pensar en esos ojos carmesí._

* * *

><p>-Dejen de decidir por mi, como si yo no tuviera sentimientos propios.<p>

-¿Se besaron? -interrumpió Soul.

-Sí -aclaró Kid.

-Técnicamente, no fue un beso, ya que me percaté cuando Kid ya me miraba sonrojado.

-No quita que nos besamos.

-No quita que no quería -gruñó Maka.

-Pero no lo impediste tampoco -agregó Soul.

-Soul, yo... -No entendía porqué se disculpaba.

-Oye -espetó Kid- ¿Con qué derecho le reclamas a Maka cosas tan simples como un beso, cuando ella no puede reclamarte todo lo que tu hiciste con la otra chica?

Maka miró el suelo, eso había sido en su defensa, pero dios sabe que le había dolido.

Soul se mordió el labio angustiado.

_Kid 1-0 Soul._

Maka tembló a punto de explotar.

-¿Cuantas beses Maka lloró por la cantidad de cosas que hacías en sus narices?

La rubia cenizo cayó de rodillas, sollozando en el suelo.

-Maka...

-¡Calla! -gritó tratando de calmarse- Kid tiene razón... ¿Sabes como lloré cuando me enteré que ustedes ya...?

-...Se habían acostado? -completó Kid, Maka puso una mano en su pecho y la apretó con fuerza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>o podré contestar rvs... ¡Gracias a todos por apoyarme :D!_

_**O**h, sí, eso que escucharon, se me ocurrió porque pasó en clase .3.  
><strong>¿S<strong>erá verdad que Soul y esa chica...? _

_**¿U**n review para que Soul y Maka se vuelvan novios mas pronto?_

_**¡G**aaaooow!_

_**H**ime~_


End file.
